Justin Taylor
Justin is fictional character from the Stealth series. He was introduced in Stealth 2, and he had only support minor role in this story. But it's very possible he will return. 'Stealth 2 Flight to home' Justin for very first time appears on USS Lincoln, where he is acting like a mechanic. He met with Joe, and chief mechanic wasn't able to get his name, because Justin always disappeared from his sight. It isn't known what Justin was exactly doing the carrier, but it seems he was gathering a data for his partner. Justin was on the carrier in the same day, when Shane with his arrived. He was fighting with Shane, and helped team to get out. Shane became his enemy and Ben became his new friend. He then left the carrier; with promise he will get help. How he did it is unknown. Justin has a very joyful nature, and likes sweet food. He returns in 41th chapter, where he helps gang again. He shoots down men on the board of ships, what were keeping gang in one place. This time he is seen with his partner, and is ready to contact NAVI about the carrier. Justin then contacts army, about the whole situation, but he is kind of stressed by operator, and he shows he dislikes americans being so lazy. Relationships Ben Gannon Justin met with Ben for the first time on the board of USS Lincoln, when he was leaving with others to Brazil. First contact what they had, was because Justin returned Ben his lost sunglasses. He then helped Ben and others when they escaped from the ship while Jacen's attack. Even when it was very short time to get along, Justin proved Ben he is his friend and not enemy, and he can trust him. Shane Justin for the first time encountered Shane on USS Lincoln, while the attack. It didn’t take even a minute when they began to fight, and Justin was very surprised by Shane telling him, there is an AI on the ship. When Shane managed to escape from Justin, Shane is attacked by him again when Justin throws a heavy bag on him. They don’t share very warm feelings to each other. Skills Justin’s skills appeared for first time mainly on USS Lincoln. He was seen in close combat fight, and he is actually very good fighter, even when Shane managed to get rid of him for short time. He was on the ship undercover like mechanic, and managed to keep his name safe, even when Joe was trying to get it out of him, Justin always managed to get his attention away. Later is revealed he can use guns. Appearance Justin has a very bright appearance on the first look. He has a bright and thick red hair, and emerald green eyes. In first appearance he wears a mechanic grey suit with a baseball cap. When he appears again he already wears his usual clothes - T-shirt, jacket - both in warm colours, with black sleeves and black and white fingerless gloves. He wears light blue trousers and red, yellow and white shoes. All his clothes have warm (except trousers) colours reminding fire, and very bright tones. He contrasts very much with Shane. Trivia *Justin is the first and only character who is redhaired and has green eyes *Justin has already sharp rivalry with Shane since they met *He has a partner, who is waiting for him to return from the carrier *In chapter 42 he shows for the very first time, he is not an American Category:Characters Category:Male characters Category:Humans Category:Mechanics